1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a contact arrangement, in particular for a measuring probe or measuring head, for high-frequency measurement, in particular on a semiconductor wafer, with a contact end for electrically contacting planar structures, where at the contact end there is arranged a coplanar conductor structure with at least two conductors carried by a dielectric, where between the dielectric and the contact end the measurement tip is configured in such a way that the conductors are disposed so as to be free in space and resiliently relative to the retaining dielectric.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic contact arrangement in the form of a measuring tip is known from DE 199 45 178 C2. In order to test electronic circuits, for example those manufactured on wafers, for their functionality and electrical properties, usually such measuring tips are employed that mechanically set down on corresponding contact locations of the electronic circuit to be tested. Such electronic circuits to be tested increasingly generate and/or process high-frequency signals, such as to result in impedance that is to be appropriately taken into account for the measuring tip. In other words, the measuring tip must exhibit at the contact an impedance that is matched with the electric circuit to be tested, otherwise in the case of mismatches, as is generally known, this results in corresponding reflections that affect a measured value in an undesirable way or even make measurement impossible. Also, there should be no variation in impedance over the measuring tip itself, since impedance jumps generate corresponding reflection sites as well.
Document JP 2001066324 A describes a measuring tip adapter that contains a small, unmounted conductor plate and can be connected to a BNC plug. The assembly creates an electric circuit. However, this arrangement is costly to manufacture and assemble. In addition, no precautions are taken for controlled impedance.